Empujón
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Neville ha visto lo tonto que se comportan sus amigos. Así que estando en la etapa de los celos... dirá lo necesario para que "El Elegido" acepte los sentimientos que tiene por cierta castaña...


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, si me perteneciera hubiera dejado a Harry con Hermione, todo es de J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** He estado leyendo algunos fics y me han gustado mucho por ser otros personajes quiénes se dan cuenta de que Harry y Hermione son perfectos juntos así que por eso, no pude dejar de evitar pensar en este fic. Y esto es lo que ha salido, he disfrutado de usar a Neville como intermedio, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Neville entró detrás de unos niños de tercer curso, la contraseña la había olvidado de nuevo. Cuando entro en la sala común de Gryffindor vio que casi todos se encontraban ahí, hablaban en voz alta, hacían planes para las vacaciones de Navidad, en el rincón otros se besaban con fuerza, retiró su mirada y se dirigió a los escalones para ir a su dormitorio.

Sus planes para esas vacaciones no cambiaban mucho. Sería lo mismo que todos los años: ir a visitar a sus padres, recibir una goma de mascar por parte de su madre y cenar con su _adorable_ abuela. Luego estudiaría Herbología, que era su materia favorita, y trazaría un plan sobre como invitar a salir a Luna.

Se llevaba bien con la Ravenclaw, desde el curso anterior, pero casi nunca conversaron entre sí y se conocían muy poco, aunque juntos podían realizar los hechizos que en el pasado Harry les impuso. Ahora conversaba más con ella y todo era debido a Hermione, quién casi no se despegaba de ella, comían juntas, caminaban juntas. Se comportaban como amigas, un poco raro después del modo en que se conocieron el curso anterior, pero era historia vieja para ellas.

Era un poco raro conversar y comer con Hermione, estaba muy acostumbrado a verla rodeada de Harry o Ron, pero llevaban varias semanas en que no se hablaban.

En una de las tantas comidas saco a relucir el tema. Le pregunto a Hermione que era lo que pasaba con ella y sus amigos, él se daba la idea pero quería conocer la versión de ella, pero a ella se le había borrado la sonrisa y desviaba la mirada con frecuencia; Luna solamente miraba a ningún lado en especial. Y Neville entendió que era mejor guardar silencio, no insistió. Y cuando lo intentó con sus amigos; Harry se comporto del mismo modo con Hermione; Ron dejó de besuquearse con Lavender para culpar Hermione de que era la culpa de ella que no se hablaran.

Él estaba entre la espalda y la pared. Ya que a veces Harry y Hermione le hablaban al unísono que no sabía a quién responderle primero.

—¡Hola Harry! —Neville saludo al chico y se retiró la túnica, la tendió sobre la cama y miro a Harry, quién leía el libro de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ —. Aprendiendo para llevarnos la delantera mañana, ¿Eh?

Harry solamente sonrió, pero no le respondió y continúo con la lectura.

¿Conque a eso iba? No era la primera vez que lo ignoraba en el dormitorio, pero siempre que estaba con Hermione conversando Harry le saludaba y le pedía algunos consejos sobre la materia de Herbología, y siendo su punto débil, él le explicaba todo lo que sabía. Y cuando ella se marchaba, Harry solo le daba las gracias.

Él no era tan tonto como todo mundo lo tachaba, era un espectador de las miradas que ambos jóvenes se lanzaban, siempre descifraba que la mirada que Harry le mandaba a Hermione era de anhelo. Cuando ella no se presentaba al comedor estaba de mal humor y nadie quién pudiese tolerarlo. Y en la sala común, él no se retiraba hasta que ella subiera al dormitorio.

Y era el mismo caso con Hermione.

En ese momento recordó lo que paso tres noches atrás con Cormac McLaggen, quién detuvo a Hermione antes de que ella se retirara, nadie supo que fue lo que él le dijo, pero al finalizar él le dio un beso en la mejilla y Hermione se fue muy sonrojada, aún recordaba como Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza y le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Cormac.

Esa actitud solo le confirmo lo que pensaba desde el año pasado.

Que _El Elegido_ estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Sino… ¿Por qué ponerse celoso? Todos en Gryffindor mantenían las hormonas alborotadas, él se estaba enamorando de una chica de un curso menor que él, así que era comprensible. Pero no en los amigos, él tenía otra opinión con respecto a eso.

Y le iba a dar un empujoncito a Harry. Ya que es el hombre quién debe tener la delantera, eso era lo que le repetía su abuelo cuando intentará tener una conquista. Por supuesto que él era un niño pequeño y no comprendía porque su abuelo reía al contar esas historias. Y no dudaba en que Hermione correspondía a los mismos sentimientos que Hary, solamente que tenían algunos baches en el camino, baches que no podían reparar ellos dos solos.

Lo cuál era irónico, ya que ellos dos siempre se mantuvieron en el mismo camino.

¿Cómo hacerle ver a Potter que su amiga se encontraba dolida por lo que tuvo que presenciar la noche tras la primera victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin? Más bien antes de _eso._ Recordaba que iba detrás de ella y escuchaba lo que Hermione decía, a pesar de su mala memoria, se acordaba;

"— _No sé qué es lo que sucede con Harry y Ron. Se han mostrado cortantes conmigo cuando los he ido a felicitar, apenas y me miraron"_

Pero de momento no se refería a esa parte, lo que ocurrió después de eso. Cuando ya todos estaban celebrando con cervezas de mantequilla a su cazador y guardián. Ginny Weasley se había acercado a Harry quién miraba con sorpresa al momento en que Lavender se lanzaba hacía Ron. Así que la Weasley aprovecho el momento y no dudo en besar a Harry, por lo que dijeron algunos, correspondió.

Los Gryffindor festejaban a las chicas por el acto de valentía que mostraban. Tras eso, fue espectador de ver como Hermione salía de la Sala, pero también lo fue al momento en que Harry se alejó de Ginny y les daba la espalda a todos para subir al dormitorio. Ese beso fue el tema de conversación durante los siguientes días. A partir de ahí ella los evitaba e ignoraba.

Sí, Neville Longbottom observaba cada movimiento que los chicos hacían. Más que nada el de Harry. Él pudo deducir que Hermione no debió molestarse en que Harry se besara con Ginny, pero había una parte del rompecabezas que no encajaba en todo eso. ¿Por qué molestarse? Y una sospecha más se levantó cuando Hermione menciono que le interesaban los tipos como Cormac, la chica era mala mentirosa, pero Harry la fulminaba con la mirada y descubrió el faltante con Luna.

— _Hermione se sentía triste porque Ginny le contó que estaba enamorada de Harry_ —le comentó cuando la acompañaba a la clase de Adivinación—. _Y al parecer él corresponde a los sentimientos de ella. Hermione ya lo sabía, pero una siempre mantiene su esperanza. ¡Adiós Neville!_

Así que su rompecabezas estaba completo, pero las dos piezas principales no. Y era porque no estaban unidas. Y una sobraba, ya que no encajaba.

—Está noche escuché que Hermione se va a reunir con Cormac en el baño de prefectos —Eso definitivamente atrajo la atención de Harry, quién cerro el libro de golpe—. Al parecer él se le va a declarar.

—¡Pues qué bien! —Contestó con enojo Harry—. ¡Ella puede andar con quién quiera!

—No te enojes Harry —Neville asimilo encogerse por el tono en que le habló—, solo te quería comentar. Ya que ella es tu amiga…

—¡Mala amiga querrás decir!

—¿Mala amiga? —Neville susurró—. ¿Y porque razón? ¿Qué Hermione no ha estado contigo en todos los momentos importantes?

—Neville, tú la has visto. ¡Siquiera me dirige la palabra!

—Pues yo no vi que tú intentarás reconciliarte con ella. O preguntarle porque se encuentra molesta. O la razón por la que tú te enojaste con ella sin razón. Y en cambio me utilizas como un conejillo de indias para hacerle molestar a un más. Debería darte vergüenza —Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero no salieron palabras—. No sé porque ustedes siempre le hacen daño a Hermione.

Al parecer esas fueron las palabras adecuadas, ya que Harry desviaba la mirada como si sintiera pena de que él lo viera.

—¿Por qué no le dices que estás enamorado de ella? —Una pregunta demasiado arriesgada y privada, pero tenía que aprovechar que Ron no estaba a la vista, ni nadie más. Probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de repetirla. Al hacer esa pregunta, se sintió más Gryffindor que nunca.

—No sé de dónde sacas esa tontería…

—Se me ha ocurrido desde el cuarto año. O probablemente antes —se sinceró y disfruto de nuevo de la reacción de Harry—. Desde que la viste del brazo de Krum…

—Estaba con el enemigo.

—Estuvo con el enemigo y no dudo en ayudarte —Neville pareció pensar y escuchó maldecir a Harry por lo bajo. Su Gryffindor salía a cada momento, dándole el valor de continuar—. Suenas a Ron. Tal vez por eso la has hecho llorar…

—¿Ella ha llorado? ¿Por mí?

Neville puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes? Sé que tú sabes que estás enamorado de ella. Yo tengo mis razones —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé porque te cuesta tanto aceptarlo. ¿Te doy mis razones?

—Hazlo. No estoy enamorado de ella…

—¿Cuántas veces te habrás repetido eso en todo el trimestre? ¿O en años pasados? —Neville se llevó su mano a la barbilla e hizo el gesto como si estuviera pensando—. Cuando peleamos en el Ministerio… vi como la protegías, Harry. No lo tomes a mal, todos estábamos presentes y nos pudiste defender a cualquiera, pero algunos hechizos fueron lanzados a todos lados y tú de la única que te preocupaste fue de Hermione. Niégalo.

—Es mi amiga, tenía que protegerla.

—¿Y porque no defendiste a Luna cuando cayó al piso?

—Porque la ayudaste tú —dijo con impaciencia.

—Pero tú estabas cerca de ella —Harry guardo silencio de nuevo—. Cuando le lanzaron aquella maldición a Hermione —Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza al recordar el momento—, cuando creíste que estaba muerta… Harry vi en ti las ganas de querer matar a todos. No dejar a nadie vivo y luego cuando regresamos y Hermione no despertaba… ¡No te alejaste de ella en todo el tiempo que duro en la enfermería! Te ibas únicamente porque Madame Pomfrey te lo ordenaba. Y lo siento Harry, pero el modo en que te portaste con ella, no lo hiciste con ninguno de nosotros. Y ni me digas que es porque la quieres como a una hermana.

—Creí que tu memoria fallaba mucho —murmuró y Neville sonrió—. ¿Le has insinuado esto a ella?

—No. ¡Me mataría! Pero sé que tú tanto como ella, tienen los mismos sentimientos. No me corresponde decirlo, pero cuando Ginny te beso, ella se retiró y cuando yo subí a dormir no la vi que regresará. Ella tiene los mismos sentimientos que tú, Harry. Y sé que no son solamente por amistad.

—Pudo serlo por Ron…

—¡Entonces cree eso! —Levantó las manos a modo de exasperación—. Intenté ayudarte, pero no encuentro el remedio. Muy bien, deja ir a la chica que está enamorada de ti, deja ir a la chica que en un futuro pudo ser tu pareja. Pero al menos vuelve a ser su amigo y dejen las tonterías. Porque en ese caso, no tiene sentido que Ron y tú se sientan molestos y celosos con quién ella sale. Yo les tengo mucho apreció, pero más a Hermione quién siempre me ha ayudado, pero no quiero verla sufrir más Harry. Ante todo, ella también es mi amiga.

—Me enteré que Hermione se besó con Krum. La idea no me gusto y me enoje con ella, luego de arruinarlo recordé que yo me bese con Cho. La recuerdo cuán enojada estaba —sonrió—. Tienes razón, no puedo sentirme molesto y celoso con Hermione solo porque los chicos se interesen en ella. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero no quiero que este con alguien más que no es yo. Confió en tu palabra Neville… ¡Iré a confesarle lo que siento! No permitiré que salga con Cormac… ¡Ni con nadie más!

Neville sonrió al ver como Harry salía corriendo de la habitación. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y probablemente mañana Hermione le reclamará que no debía meterse en dónde no lo llamaban. Pero tenía que darles un empujón ya que ninguno de los dos, por el orgullo de Gryffindor, iba a dar el primer paso.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

—¡Gracias, Neville! —Le dijo Hermione antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y regresar al castillo muy sonriente.

—A esta hora todo el colegio ya sabe que Hermione y Harry salen —murmuró Luna con voz soñadora—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Debió ser algo muy importante.

—Solamente les di un empujón.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

 **N/A:** Casamentero Longbotton que tenemos por aquí. He disfrutado de escribirlo, como no tienen idea. Así que nuestra parejita ya anda quedando… ¡Yeah! Pero sólo les quiero decir, que este fic no termina aquí, estoy planeando una secuela de éste.

Y bueno, mejor díganme: ¿Qué les ha parecido Neville?(:


End file.
